


Is This Seat Taken?

by neuroticscales



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, growing relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticscales/pseuds/neuroticscales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you have to sit next to that cute boy on the bus.</p>
<p>You are severely lacking in the courage department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“Hey Rose,” you say.

 

“Hmm,” she replies, not even looking up from her book.

 

“I’m gonna sit next to that guy on the bus today,” you confess.

 

“Is that so?” Your sister’s voice is laced with fake interest. As usual, she’s mocking you.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How do you suppose you’ll do that?,” she proposes. Hmm. You weren’t really prepared for such a question, so you brush it off with sarcasm.

 

“Well, I’ll take my ass-” at this you grab the previously mentioned body part with both hands, “- and plop it the fuck down next to him.” The eyebrow raise and sweeping hand gesture you give her scream “duh.”

 

“I figured you, of all people, would be slightly more subtle in your actions.” She’s got a point there. You _hmm_ questioningly.

 

“Perhaps you could ask to sit with him,” she suggests. “I think that’s a smarter and more polite option.” Of course she’s right; she’s Rose. You nod approvingly and shoot her a grin as you ruffle her hair.

 

“Thanks, sis.”

 

She stares daggers at you as you pass her, and you’re glad looks don’t actually kill.

 

\-----

 

You rock back on your heels at the bus stop, shifting your bag to your other shoulder. Cool guys like you are obviously too cool to wear both backpack straps. _The kid on the bus wears both backpack straps_ , you think, grinning awkwardly to yourself. His cuteness makes up for his total dorkiness, though. You glance down the street and spot your bus making its way to your stop. Nearly shitting yourself, you try to calm down to prepare for your impending doom to finally arrive. The bus pulls up and you wait for everyone to get on first to let you gear up as much courage as possible. Taking a deep breath, you step onto the bus and face what seems like a sea of people. Luckily the one person you’re actually paying attention to is seated near the front, so you get to him fairly quickly.

 

“Can I sit with you?,” you blurt. He doesn’t reply right away, and you squint at him incredulously. Fuck, is he listening to music? The bus lurches and you have to grab the seat in front of you to keep your balance. The bus driver shoots you a sour look and motions for you to sit down. Not really thinking, you plop down next to the boy as the bus starts to move. He spots you, looking a bit confused, but pauses his music and takes out his headphones. He shoots you a grin and fuck, he’s stunning. You’re glad for your shades because you swear to God you just got an anime twinkle in your eye.

 

“Hi there!,” he says, giving you an adorable little wave. You give him a two-finger salute, trying desperately not to squeal or scream or do something equally embarrassing.

 

“‘Sup?,” you reply. Ugh, you sound like a total douche. You guess it either doesn’t phase him or he doesn’t notice, because he keeps beaming you that 100-watt smile.

 

“I’m John!” Dear god, everything he says is an exclamation and it is so fucking cute.

 

“I’m Dave,” you start. “How come I haven’t seen you around school?”

 

“Oh,” he giggles and it’s probably the most precious thing you’ve ever heard. “I’m homeschooled.”

 

“Ah.” His smile fades a little but doesn’t drop entirely.

 

“Yeah, my dad is super overprotective,” he says, fiddling with his backpack strap.

 

“Aw man, that sucks,” you acknowledge. “My big brother- he’s my legal guardian- is super chill. We could totally trade if you want.” This warrants another giggle from John and you mentally pump your fists in the air. You made a cute boy laugh, fuck yeah. A moment of silence follows that would’ve been awkward to spend with anyone else, but with John it’s rather nice. Although, your time is limited, so you toss out another ice breaker.

 

“What were you listening to?”

 

“Uh… Justice?” He sounds ridiculously shy, like he doesn’t think you’ll know them or something. Boy, is he wrong.

 

“Dude, are you serious?,” you start, growing excited. He nods slowly. “I fucking love them, man. They’re the best techno band ever.” He smiles hugely, and sort of… flails. You don’t know what exactly it is, just that’s it’s cute as hell.

 

“Oh my gosh, really? What else do you like?,” he asks excitedly.

 

“Hmm… Knife Party, Rage Against the Machine, Metric, Kraddy-”. You’re cut off by a high-pitched squeal.

 

“You’re kidding!,” he exclaims. “That’s pretty much half my iTunes library!” You totally lose your cool for a second, squealing out an “oh my gosh!”. This boy makes you look like an idiot and you fucking love it. You’re shushed by an old woman seated behind you, so you move closer together, bowing your heads until they’re nearly touching as he scrolls through his iPod. It all looks great until-

 

“Wait- what?,” you interrupt. He freezes with his thumb hovering above the screen.

 

“What?”

 

“Go back to the Cs.” He grimaces as he realizes what you’ve spotted, but scrolls back up anyway.

 

“Celine fuckin’ Dion?,” you exclaim.

 

“My Heart Will Go On is great!,” he whisper-shouts. “A classic!”

 

“If you call the collective sound of every person on Earth shitting their pants simultaneously a classic, then I guess you’re right,” you sass back. He gives you the most over-the-top look of surprise, it’s comical. Then he bursts out laughing. His laugh is beautiful, erupting from his mouth in a ridiculous cacophony, and it makes you laugh, too. You keep laughing for a while, and you take off your shades without even realizing what you’re doing to wipe your eyes. You finally make eye contact, his regular blue meeting yours of deep red.

 

“Whoa,” he breathes. You stay staring into each other’s eyes for so long, it’s like a god damn romantic comedy. The bus comes to a stop and the driver calls out an address.

 

“This is my stop,” you say. It comes out quieter and probably more pathetic than you intended. John nods slowly and waves at you.

 

“Bye,” he says. As you’re going down the aisle, he grabs your sleeve.

 

“Wait!,” he calls. “Do you have Pesterchum?” You smile and take a pen out of your pocket, quickly scribbling your chumhandle on his palm. He stares at it and knocks you off your feet with another huge smile.

  
“I’m ectoBiologist. Talk to you later!” The bus driver glares at you as you finally exit the bus, but nothing can wipe the huge smile off your face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is snarky.
> 
> John and Dave are cute. 
> 
> What's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mostly pesterlog chapter, although it isn't coded because I don't know how to. I'm really sorry about that, and I hope it doesn't bother anyone too much!!
> 
> Also, there's a little trigger warning here for gay slurs, although the people themselves saying them are gay and just joking around. Just in case, though!

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 19:09 --

 

tg: who has two thumbs and got himself a cute boys chumhandle

 

tt: …

 

tg: thats right

 

tg: me

 

tt: Good for you?

 

tg: fuck yes good for me

 

tt: Where will you go from here?

 

tg: rose

 

tg: my dear sweet rose

 

tg: my wooing skills are unmatched

 

tt: Is that right?

 

tg: yes

 

tt: Maybe I’ll ask your zero past boyfriends about that.

 

tg: wow

 

tg: and here i thought my sister loved me

 

tg: well silly me guess i was wrong

 

tt: Oh stop it, you baby.

 

tt: Also, why did you feel the need to pester me instead of simply getting up and knocking on my door?

 

tg: getting ups not really my thing

 

tg: i sort of collapsed with my cheetos after that hard day of being perfect

 

tt: ...alright then.

 

tg: yeah bye

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 19:12 --

 

You’re licking the Cheeto dust off your fingers and scrolling through the SBAHJ website when you see a new friend request pop up on Pesterchum. You sit up so fast your computer nearly flies off your lap. No Dave, play it cool. Let him message you. He does and you throw your fists in the air excitedly and wow you’re glad no one saw that.

 

\--ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:26 --

 

eb: hey dave! :B

 

tg: yo john

 

tg: how are things

 

eb: pretty good!

 

eb: well, except for one thing…

 

tg: whats up

 

eb: get this

 

eb: my dad gave me homework

 

eb: :(

 

tg: what the hell

 

tg: ive never even heard of homeschool homework

 

eb: neither had i!

 

eb: and now i have to write an “immersive report on christopher columbus”

 

tg: oh man

 

tg: i love history but columbus was a total douchecanoe

 

eb: hehehe i know right? :P

 

eg: he didnt discover anything!!

 

tg: yeah and theres also the whole “i own all of you native americans now also heres some small pox blankets” thing

 

eb: what a dick!

 

eb: so anyway what are you up to?

 

tg: im doing fuckall

 

tg: eating cheetos and getting utterly hosed by my sister

 

eb: you have a sister?

 

tg: shes more of a monster

 

tg: but yeah

 

eb: is she hot?

 

tg: …

 

tg: i will smack you

 

eb: heheh :B

 

eb: i was just kidding

 

eb: girls have cooties!

 

tg: …

 

eb: i was kidding again

 

tg: dude i can smell the gay wafting off you from here

 

eb: wow rude!!

 

eb: im actually bisexual ;)

 

tg: oh my a winky face

 

tg: im blushing like a virgin

 

eb: do my winky faces turn you on

 

eb: ;) ;) ;)

 

tg: oh look at that

 

tg: thanks john you made me cream my favorite panties

 

eb: speaking of panties and creaming things…

 

tg: im listening

 

eb: youre gay, right?

 

tg: …

 

eb: i told you im bisexual!

 

tg: howd you know

 

eb: khakis, dave?

 

tg: oh fuck you

 

tg: these khakis perfectly accentuate my ass if you hadnt noticed

 

tg: which you probably have you big queer

 

eb: oh shut up

 

eb: your jutted hip can be seen from space

 

tg: oh snap john got me good

 

tg: you practically have a flashing neon sign above your head that says im a fag

 

eb: :(

 

eb: thats not a very nice word, dave

 

tg: well yeah but im a huge fag so i can say it

 

tg: im pretty familiar with that word

 

eb: huh? :B

 

tg: oh you know

 

tg: obviously gay teenager and football teams dont mix well

 

eb: oh man :(

 

eb: im sorry

 

tg: its whatever

 

eb: hey i hate to ditch you in the middle of a feelings jam but i have to get back to my dad ugh

 

eb: do you wanna go out for coffee or something tomorrow?

 

tg: hell yeah

 

tg: starbucks after the bus?

 

eb: awesome!

 

eb: see you then :)

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:58 --

  


You barge into Rose’s room, who is thankfully only knitting. She doesn’t even flinch when you enter, like she knew it was coming. She probably did, considering that she’s Rose and knows fucking everything. Instead, she waits a moment before quietly stowing away her knitting and folding her hands in her lap. She slowly turns her head up before addressing you with much more genteel than you had.

 

“Yes?,” she ask. You clasp your hands excitedly.

 

“Guess who has a date with cute bus boy tomorrow?” She raises an incredulous eyebrow

 

“I’m assuming the person who only addresses me in rhetorical questions.”

 

“Yes,” you start. “But, I’m not sure if it’s actually a date.” Rose nods knowingly and pats the bed. You shuffle over and sit on the bed, hugging your legs.

 

“Why are you unsure?,” she asks carefully.

 

“Well, he didn’t really word it like that,” you say, shifting on the bed uncomfortably. “But I’m not sure.”

 

“How did he ask?” You pull out your phone and quickly scroll through your texts, chuckling softly.

 

“‘Do you wanna go out for coffee or something tomorrow?,’” you quote. “Smiley face.” Rose rests her chin on her fist and furrows her brow.

 

“Well, the phrase ‘go out’ is put out there quite clearly, but the smiley face is throwing me off,” she concludes.

 

“Oh my god, right?,” you exclaim. “That’s exactly what I thought.” She taps a finger to her cheek.

 

“Perhaps he is asking you out, but the smiley is used to make it sound more casual.”

 

“Interesting,” you say. “I suppose we’ll find out tomorrow.” Rose gives you a sly smile.

  
“I suppose we will.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave go on their coffee date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE SDFGHJKLRTGYHUJ I'M SORRY,,,

“So you just…,” John says incredulously. “Fight on the roof?” You nod, taking a sip of your coffee. 

“Yep. With katanas.” His jaw drops and he laughs uproariously. 

“You’re kidding!,” he exclaims. You chuckle at his disbelief.

“Nope.”

“When did you start doing that?,” John asks. 

“When I was nine, if I remember right.”

“Oh my god!,” John says excitedly. “Are you good?” You shrug.

“Dunno. I guess.” 

“I bet you are, man,” John replies, so cute, so nice. Too cute and nice for you, probably.

“My bro always wins, though.” You shrug again. 

“How old is he?” 

“Like, forty, give or take a few years.” John tosses his hands in the air.

“Well, there you go,” he says. “He’s had way more practice.” You smile a bit.

“I guess so.” John nods emphatically.

“Yeah, I bet you’re great!” God, he’s sweet, and you sound like a sad sack. So much for a good first date. Wait, is this is a date? Fuck, you forgot to ask him. But how do you ask someone that?

“Hey John…,” you trail off, running your finger along the rim of your coffee mug.

“Yeah?” He shoots a huge smile your way and you forget what you were going to say for a minute.

“I, uh…” He looks way too eager for you to speak and you internally scream out in frustration. “I like you a lot.” A strange look crosses his face before he bursts out into laughter. Fuck your life. Fuck it right in its ass.

“Well I hope you do!,” he says, wiping tears from his eyes. You raise an eyebrow and wait for an explanation. “This is a date, man!” Thank every god on this fucking Earth. A date. A real fucking date. You stare at John for a minute, shocked that this beautiful boy likes you. He really likes you! Wow, that was lame.

“Oh, man… okay,” is all you can say. 

“Yeah, of course! What did you think this was?” You shrug, embarrassed.

“I dunno. I’m awkward, man. And I’ve kinda…,” you trail off. John looks at you expectantly. 

“Kinda what?” he asks, eyebrows raised.

“I’ve kinda never been on a date before,” you confess, head bowed.

“Really?” he asks, sounding surprisingly incredulous. You shrug, acting like you’re totally cool with being single for your entire life.

“Yeah. Dorky, right?” 

“Not really. We’re actually in the same boat!” he replies. Now you’re the one who’s incredulous. 

“Is there a reason? ‘Cause I’m just really shy so I don’t usually, ya know… approach people,” you confess. 

“I get what you mean. I’m not very shy, but my dad is just super protective of me. And I’m not sure of his stance on people like us, if you catch my drift,” he says, shoulders now slumped, and you discover that sad John is probably the most upsetting thing in the world. You put your hands on his shoulders and squeeze gently.

“Don’t worry about that, man. I’m sure it’ll be fine if you decide to tell him. And if it’s not and he’s a dick about it, fuck him. That’s no way for a parent to act,” you advise, hoping your words didn’t come out too harsh. John looks at you and cracks a smile.

“You’re probably right. I’ll probably tell him one day, but not anytime soon. I don’t feel like stressing myself out.” You nod in understanding, taking a long sip of your coffee, which has gone cold. Out of the blue, John snorts and hides his smile behind his hands. 

“What’s so funny?” you ask, laughing with him. He giggles more and points at you.

“Latte mustache!” he exclaims. You hastily take out your phone and use the camera to check out your sweet new facial hair.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing, this is a god damn look I am sporting, bro. This is gonna be on the next cover of Vogue, just you fuckin’ wait.” He bursts out into gales of laughter and secretly, you’re proud of yourself for that one. His laugh is amazing and you made it happen, one point for Team Strider.

“I wouldn’t doubt that. Fashion is weird! You look adorable, though.” he says, visibly blushing.

“You flatter me, John. You’re the adorable one.” He covers his face again and lets out a small high-pitched sound, similar to the one want to let loose whenever he smiles. Or talks. Or exists.

“Seriously, I’m glad I finally decided to sit next to you on the bus. I’ve had an awesome day with you,” you profess.

“Me too,” he says happily. “We should hang out again tomorrow!”

“Oh, definitely. Pick a time and a place and I’ll be there.”

“After school, your place, maybe? I kinda want to meet your infamous sword-swinging big brother.” 

“He’s… something, alright,” you say, snickering. “But sure. Maybe we can teach you some fighting tips.” 

“Hell yeah!”


End file.
